Reborn Rainbow
by Crowned Knight
Summary: The pacifier's flames have gone out, Tsunayoshi is missing, Federico has returned, and a new family is rising in power. What all does this mean for the distraught guardians who are forced to follow a different sky in such trying times? TYL!Everyone Adult!Arcobaleno Arcobaleno!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Author's Note:

This story takes place after the Arcobaleno war and acts as though CheckerFace's true identity were never revealed.

I kinda got this idea when I first read about how the battle would determine the new arcobaleno and since then I've had this thought in my mind with what would happen if Tsuna were to be the new sky arcobaleno? I've always had a weird obsession with certain bad guys (i.e. Byakuran and CheckerFace) and I want to see more stories including CheckerFace being his normal awesome self. Anyways so I had this idea and one where Bermuda's present was to take over the body of another person since my dumbass thought that maybe his adult body was no longer in commission so he'd have to borrow one (i.e. Tsuna) and then Bermuda would be Tsuna and then everything would be awesome and that scary frog face wouldn't haunt my nightmares.

ANYWAYS! I got distracted from my other stories and typed this one out but I dunno, I like the idea behind it so even if it's an unpopular one I'll continue to write it just like with my other stories.

One final note: All the Arcobaleno are adults but their pacifiers will continue to hold their flames until new arcobaleno are found.

* * *

All of the grounds surrounding the Vongola manor was alight, several people milled about conversing with one another. Inside the people seemed to multiply as the party continued to celebrate the joyous news. All of the guardians were present and conversing, some reluctantly, with guests. Reborn was seen dancing with a different woman every moment while Bianchi 'happily' gave those very women drinks. Everyone had arrived to celebrate the occasion, whether it be the untamable Varia or the aloof Arcobaleno. The entire atmosphere was ecstatic and all due to the wondrous discovery made during a raid of another family's base.

Federico, the ninth's son, was alive! Upon seeing his son the ninth had promptly broke down in tears while Tsunayoshi set up a party so as to welcome the lost heir home.

Every person at the party was happily welcoming the lost heir back into their world but no one dared to approach the matter of his boss status. Federico never brought up the topic either so it was to be assumed that he had an idea what had happened while he was gone.

During this party, however, no one noticed a missing person. How could they with all of the people currently occupying the manor? Up in his room stood Tsunayoshi. He was dressed in a white suit with an orange silk tie and was currently facing the dresser top in front of him. With a steady hand, Tsunayoshi removed the boss ring from his finger along with the ring of his former box animal, Natsu.

"I know you're there, it's pointless to try and hide." Tsunayoshi called out, not lifting his eyes from either of the rings he had set on the dresser top.

"That hyper intuition of yours sure is handy, Tsunayoshi." From the shadows a man wearing an iron hat and checkered mask stepped into the light streaming in through the window. "I assume you know why I am here then?"

Tsunayoshi turned to face the man with clam, unperturbed eyes. "I would assume to kill me if you were anyone else. You don't give off the air of someone sent to kill me though so I regret to say that I don't have any clue as to why you're here." He leaned against the dresser as he spoke, seemingly unbothered by the fact that it was CheckerFace in his room.

CheckerFace let out a humorous laugh before pulling a silver magnum from his coat. "You're right in that I have no plans to kill you. However, my plans are flexible enough that should you die from this it won't make a difference."

Tsunayoshi stared at the gun momentarily before releasing an amused huff. "They'll kill you for this you know?"

CheckerFace and Tsunayoshi both knew who he was talking about but neither budged an inch from their position. "I'm aware, but they'd have to find me first. It makes me a little curious though, why are you so willing to allow me to do as I please?"

The young don gave a single shoulder shrug. "Federico has been planning to kill me for a while now, he wants the seat of Vongola Decimo back and he's not to happy that I have it. I've seen the way he eyes my rings and I'm not about to kill ninth's only living son for this title. Besides I've realized a sad fact about the Trinniset, the sky never lasts as long as the others. Byakuran died by my hands and his own in other timelines at a very young age. Yuni died when she was so young and the other sky arcobaleno never lasted that long either. I'm the only true heir to the ring since the first and he didn't last long either." Tsunayoshi trailed off, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "If Federico wants the seat so badly then it would be the best for Vongola if a more experienced Mafioso took it."

"Very insightful, Tsunayoshi." CheckerFace complimented, aim never wavering. "I wish we had time to discuss some more, however, we're on a bit of a schedule." He sent a benign smile to the young boss. "Goodbye Tsunayoshi."

An earthshattering crack was followed by a dull thump as a body hit the floor. Staring at the body on the floor Checkerface pulled out a wrapped object from his pocket.

"Now's the perfect time, thank you for your obedience."

* * *

Downstairs, the party had just begun to clear out as allied families returned to their respective vehicles. The ninth was quick to wrap his arms around his son once more, much to the man's embarrassment.

"Hey where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked around curiously, trying to catch sight of the fluffy brown hair they knew so well.

"He went back to his room, he wouldn't let me check on him and told me to make sure everything went alright." Gokudera grumbled irritably before perking up. "Now I can go check on him!"

"Bakadera you'll just annoy Tsuna-nii." Lambo remarked tiredly, still munching on some of the grapes that were laid out during the party.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?!" Gokudera fired back at the younger man who yawned in response.

All conversation was cut by a wailing roar coming from upstairs.

"Natsu?" Basil was the first to voice his confusion before trotting up to Tsuna's room followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo.

"Tsuna you okay?" The wailing got louder as they approached the room.

Gokudera opened the doors to Tsuna's room before all of his breath was stolen.

Blood coated the floor in the room, no sign of their beloved boss. A bullet had pierced through the mirror behind the dresser and had a fine spray of blood covering it. Below that were Tsuna's rings, both rings misted with blood but the flame coming from Natsu's ring was slowly dying. A true sign of who the blood belonged to, the ring's flame would never die so long as Tsuna continued to produce flames. If the flame was dying that could only mean one thing.

Gokudera dropped to his knees upon seeing the state of the room. Behind his Basil let out a startled gasp before rushing off, either to tell the others or try to find the culprit was unclear. Lambo had tears building in his emerald eyes as he continued to stare at the scene before him. Yamamoto let out a furious roar punching the wall behind him. "NOT AGAIN DAMNIT!"

All of the activity fell on deaf ears as Gokudera tried to cope. He was supposed to be better than his future self. He was supposed to be Tsuna's right hand man. He was supposed to protect Tsuna from harm. He failed. He clutched his head as tears rolled down his face. Bending over, he tried to make himself as small as possible before letting out his own wail. **"TSUNA!"**

* * *

Colonello let out a started sounding noise so suddenly he caught the other's attention.

"What's wrong idiot?" Reborn questioned, his voice sounding as though he were exhausted for once.

"My pacifier's flames are gone, kora!" True to his word the once blue pacifier was now a frosted white. The similarity it held to the Vindice's was unsettling.

"Mine too!" Skull shrieked upon seeing his own pacifier was a similar frosted white.

"This is unsettling…" Fon commented upon seeing his own pacifier in the same state as the other's.

"I suppose that means there are new arcobaleno now." Verde rolled his pacifier in his hand.

Reborn wordlessly pulled out his own pacifier from his pocket, unsurprised to see that it was in the same state as the others.

"Does it really concern us at this point?" Mammon questioned before returning his white pacifier to it's place inside his cloak.

"REBORN-SAN!" Basil called out barreling down the stairs. "Tsunayoshi-sama is gone!"

* * *

"Huh? What's this?"

A man with blonde hair that was spiked in the front and pale pink eyes slowly approached a small lump off the side of the path. Pulling back the black cloak that covered the lump he was greeted by a small child with fluffy brown hair curled up around something.

"Whoa-!? A kid? Hey are you alright?" The man questioned lifting the child in his arms. "What's this?" Once he lifted the child he finally got a good look at what the child was curled around.

"A… pacifier?"

* * *

Author's note:

To new readers:

WELCOME~! My Name's Crowned Knight and welcome to my kingdom of insanity! Otherwise known as my Author's notes! I welcome you to my story with open arms and happy smiles and yadda yadda yadda. You know HAPPINESS!

To my old readers:

I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE EVERYTHING THIS IS JUST LIKE ABANDONED SKY YOU KNOW?! ;u; I was trying to get ideas for my other stories and a new one popped up and remember how much you liked that story? It may be similar! Or not... I dunno... DONT KILL MEEEEEE I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH TO DIE! THE PASSION FROM OUR LOVE WILL REIGNITE THE FLAME THAT IS MY LIFE! LIKE A PHOENIX! OuO Speaking of that I had this Fairy Tail idea I had having to do with the phoenix!


	2. Meet Ray and Arc

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**A/N:**

**OMYYGOODDDDD Why can't I get these inspiration spurts for my other stories?! **

* * *

Gokudera let out an exhausted sigh as he collapsed back in his chair. It had been nearly three years since Federico had taken over control of Vongola and he hated every moment under the new Decimo. Unlike Tsuna, Federico held no sympathy or ties with Vongola's allies and was on a mad quest for power.

The other guardians were not responding well to him either. Then again, Federico held no feelings for them either. If they were not the true heirs to the rings then Gokudera doubts that they would even be allowed on Vongola grounds.

Reborn had begun tutoring Federico in order to get him back into shape, which was normal considering he had been missing for so long, however it seemed even the hitman was becoming disgruntled by Federico's arrogance.

If it were not for the fact that the best chance to find Tsuna was to stay with Vongola then there was no doubt in Gokudera's mind that none of them would be here right now. Of course it was difficult to find someone when Federico seemed to not want anyone to search for Tsuna. It would be a waste of time, Federico had once said.

Luckily, no one in Vongola seemed to want to follow under the new boss for they did not agree with what he was doing.

"Hey Dera-kun it's almost time for the meeting." Yamamoto announced, knocking on the door frame to alert the bomber of his presence. Lambo and Ryohei were waiting right behind him.

Over the years Yamamoto became more tired. It was more pronounced when the others realized he no longer even wanted to touch a baseball bat. Although, with the missions that Federico sent him on when Yamamoto was trying to get along with him, it was no wonder why the rain guardian no longer wished to go near his favorite sport. There was only so much torture a person could endure before it left a permanent mental scar.

Lambo had withdrawn from everyone for a while when Tsuna had vanished. He never came out of his room and, when Federico had tried to force him out to go on a mission, Lambo had accidentally hit the new boss with his lightning. After that it had taken Mukuro and Chrome's tridents at Federico's throat before he left Lambo alone.

Ryohei had tried to welcome Federico but, after seeing all of the devastation he had caused among his family and to other families, he grew to despise him. Federico knew for a fact that if he was ever injured then he wouldn't be able to go to Ryohei for healing and Reborn, being the cause of the injuries most of the time, would not heal him unless absolutely necessary.

Hibari had retreated from the Vongola base to live with Foundation as soon as Federico had tried to force the cloud to go on missions. The other guardians rarely saw their cloud companion, although no one took it personally. If he would allow it then they would have all move into Foundation.

Chrome and Mukuro were still living in the Vongola manor but only out of pure necessity. Chrome cared too much about the other guardians to leave them there and Mukuro refused to leave without Chrome. That's not to say either got along with Federico. No, Mukuro had almost ripped him apart when he had come to find out that Federico was trying to replicate his Six Paths of Reincarnation.

Gokudera heaved himself up from his chair before walking over to meet the few other guardians.

"Why is he trying to recruit this family anyways Bakadera?" Lambo asked, glancing to the storm guardian out of the corner of his eye.

"Because they're a family that's gained way too much power and they gained it too fast. My best bet is that Federico is either going to try to ally with them or kill them." Gokudera explained barely batting a lash at Lambo's nickname for him.

"Oh…" With that the rest of the walk to the meeting room was silent. Once they arrived, they saw that Federico, Reborn, Chrome, and Mukuro were all already seated. Two burly men stood to either side of Federico, these two were bodyguards that he had hired after he discovered the guardians would not protect him.

"Nice of you to join us." Federico spoke with a snide smile.

The group just took their seats and waited for either the other family or Hibari to show up.

"We're going to offer these people an alliance, if they refuse then they will die. Simple enough?" No one spoke, it was already easy to guess that the new family had heard of the dark exploits of Vongola as of late. If that were the case then it was likely they would ally themselves to such a powerful presence.

The door opened once again and Hibari walked in followed by a man with blonde hair and light pink eyes. The man was grinning ear to ear and seemed to be trying to converse with the cloud guardian, much to his annoyance.

"You must be Ray Achilles, head of the Luminoso family, correct?" A practiced smile slid onto Federico's face as he observed the grinning man in front of him.

"That's right! Nice to meet you!" The man in front of them was dressed in a cream colored wool sweater with black jeans and black sneakers. He seemed out of place compared to the formal attire everyone else in the room was wearing.

"The pleasure's all mine." Federico said back before allowing a questioning gaze towards the man. "I'm curious as to how your family has gained this much power though, care to enlighten me?"

"Ah.. It wasn't too hard! I mean I didn't even know that we were powerful enough to gain your guys' attention!" Ray quickly explained, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment from the unintended compliment.

"Nonsense! The amount of power you gained had to be difficult!" Federico applauded as he pressed on. "How did you manage it though?"'

"Huh? Um…" Ray's head tilted from side to side, his eyes closed in thought. His eyes shot open and were filled with a new flame. "The power of love! That has to be it!"

Federico blinked dumbly at the man before him. Love…? What was this lunatic prattling on about?

Yamamoto hid his grin behind his fist as he regarded this man with a whole new interest. Ryohei seemed to be having difficulty holding in his thoughts, however the flames in his eyes revealed how touched he was by the man's extreme declaration. Hibari was twitching in his seat, seemingly restricting himself from biting this 'herbivore' to death. Chrome was staring at the man in wonder while Mukuro openly wore an amused smirk. Lambo stared at the man as though he were stupid, a look shared by Gokudera. Reborn merely pulled the tip of his Fedora down to cover his eyes, the small smirk on his lips gave away his amusement though.

Ray scratched the back of his head as he gazed around the room questionably. "By the way… I thought there were only supposed to be us and the guardians, who're the two big guys?"

"They're insurance." Federico snapped out of his stupor and sent the man a cruel grin. "You see you have two choices, either you ally with Vongola or you die he—" The two bodyguards were blasted through the wall behind them by a powerful jet of sky flames that left Federico staring wide-eyed at the happy man. The guardians were just as surprised as they gazed at the two holes in the, once pristine, wall. Reborn's eyes widened at the sky flames that had come from no where.

Ray laughed as though he were told the best joke on the planet. "Sorry about that! Arc is a playful little guy! You'll have to excuse him we talked about this before and he just doesn't seem to understand~! You know kids these days." He then proceeded to duck under the table to look for this 'Arc'. "Aaaarrcccc~! Where are youuu~?" Ray sung out cheerfully.

The Vongola family just watched the man as he scoured the room, unsure of how to take what they just saw or heard. What kind of kid blasts people through walls? And how many times did this 'Arc' do it that he had to be talked to about it multiple times? Suddenly Ray let out a victorious cry before tackling something. "GOTCHA!"

When he popped back up there was a small child nestled in his chest as he nuzzled the fluffy brown mop atop the child's head. "You should know I'm the best at hide-and-seek Arc~!"

Out of everything that they were expecting, a toddler was not on that list.

Ray pulled his face out of the brown hair before lifting a reprimanding finger at the toddler. "Arc, you know better than to blast people away! We went over this! It's a very rude thing to do and it's very disrespectful." He managed to keep a stern face for a few more seconds before a happy blush covered his face. He then buried his face back into the child's head. "Aw~! I forgive you! You know I can't stay mad at you, Arc~!"

Reborn quickly approached Ray and the child. much to the other's confusion. "May I see your child?"

Ray stopped cuddling the child for a moment to look at Reborn curiously before a goofy grin appeared on his face. "You think Arc is my kid? That makes me so happy! Sure you can hold him! I know his cuteness is hard to resist! Just don't drop him!"

He turned to face Federico and the guardians as he handed the child to Reborn. "You know it's the weirdest thing! I found Arc three years ago in a ditch! He couldn't remember anything, not even his name! So I took him in and named him Arc!" He let out a cheerful laugh, unaware of Reborn's wide eyes as he looked at the child in his arms. "It's short for Arcobaleno, cause the only thing I found him with was this weird pacifier. It's really weird! But it was all the colors of the rainbow so that's how Arc came to be~!"

"You know there's a group named the Arcobaleno, right?" Yamamoto told the man, a grin now present on his face in response to Ray's absolutely shocked face.

"They named a group after Arc!? Amazing!" Ray cheered, completely oblivious to the looks he was receiving.

However, before anyone could correct the delusional man, everything dropped into silence with Reborn's hushed question.

"Tsuna…?"

Two orange eyes peered at them all from under brown bangs. A large pacifier hung from the child's neck, it was clear except for in the center where the flame inside flowed from one color of the rainbow to the next.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Q&amp;A TIMEEE**

**First thing's first! No, Tsuna cannot control all the flames of the sky or at least he doesn't yet. I dunno I'm still on the fence about that. **

**Second! Ray is mineeeeeeeee! No touchie! He'll only play the part of Tsuna's guardian and surrogate father.**

**Third! Arc is Tsuna and as for why Arc, well I like that name. Either Ray was going to name him that because he knew about the Arcobaleno but that would result in him not being the doting father that I want him to be portrayed as. It would make him more of a calculating mafia boss than anything else and as much fun as that would be it would mean this story wouldn't be updated nearly as often.**

**Fourth! Yes, Tsuna lost his memory and that will be explained later!**

**Fifth! CheckerFace will reappear!**

**Sixth! Yes I am hungry!**

**Seventh! Sleepy!**

**Eighth! I'm working on Frosted Hope next just cause I feel like a dick for not updating that in a year!**

**Ninth! I love you all! :D**

**Tenth! For the pacifier imagine those lights that change color, that's basically what the flames are doing. Gradually changing from one color to the next in fluid motions. The flame is in the center of the pacifier, flickering and alive. The pacifier is completely clear imagine it being made from glass.**

**Byeeeeee~!**


	3. Tenth

**Disclaimer: I only own Ray and Arc but no one else~!**

* * *

"Tenth!?" Gokudera shouted as he shot up from his seat. There was no way this child couldn't be his missing boss, everything was just to coincidental for it to be him!

However, Arc looked to the man with wide, terrified, eyes and instinctively gripped Reborn's jacket tighter in response. Ray seemed just as confused at their reactions glancing all around the room before voicing his confusion.

"You all… know Arc?" His expression didn't change although his eyes followed when Federico stood up from his seat and began to approach Reborn.

"Yes, he's been missing for quite some time now. Thank you for finding him. However, as it seems he doesn't remember anyone there's no reason for him to be alive. Security issues, you must understand, for what if he remembers then what will Vongola do? Best to take care of a leak now than wait for it to burst." Federico announced as he pulled out a gun from his inner jacket pocket.

Before any of the guardians could stand up to stop him, Ray grabbed the edge of the table next to him and effortlessly flung the meeting table through the wall in front of where Federico stood. The table smashed through the wall and imbedded itself in the wall on the other side of the hall giving a few straggling maids and butlers a shock.

All eyes turned to the blonde boss, whose smile had vanished some time ago. His eyes turned glacial as he glared holes through Federico. "Vongola, let's get something straight here. I don't care who you think you are but if you touch Arc I will make it my personal mission to burn everything you love and make you watch. Understand me when I say this, I don't care who you know. I don't care how much power you have. All I care about is taking you out in the most painful way possible should you even look at Arc wrong." Ray's movements as he talked were lightening quick and before most knew what had happened he had his hand wrapped around Federico's throat and said boss pinned against the wall. Federico grabbed at Ray's hand trying to relive the pressure as Ray dragged his body a few inches off of the floor so that now he was dangling and was able to meet Ray's eyes.

"Do you understand? If you ever think about hurting Arc, if you ever look at him wrong, if you ever speak to him wrong I will find you and I don't care how long it will take but I'll make your life hell. I'll burn Vongola to cinders and I'll rip your loved ones apart piece by piece and make you watch as they bleed out on your fancy carpet. Then, and only when you have completely lost your mind, will I end you. Understand?" Ray's voice had lost all traces of kindness that it once held. Even his, once warm, pink eyes were colder than ice.

Reborn silently put Arc on the ground when the child began to wiggle in his hold. The child then toddled over to where Ray had yet to let Federico down and tugged on the man's pant leg. Ray glanced down to Arc, who didn't release his grip on his pants, and stared into the other's orange eyes.

The two seemed to hold a silent conversation before Ray released his grip on Federico's throat. Once freed, Federico fell to his knees gripping his newly bruised throat and gasped for the air his lungs had been deprived of.

Meanwhile, Ray knelt down allowing Arc to wind his arms around Ray's neck and Ray to hug the child as close to him as possible. Then, as though nothing had occurred, Ray lifted his head from where it had settled in Arc's shoulder to send the guardians a bright grin.

"Arc says he likes you guys so you all are more than welcome to come and visit!" He chimed happily before lifting Arc up and beginning his departure.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yamamoto questioned the man, who turned his body to look at the rain guardian with a happy grin still planted on his face.

"Haha~! I think that we've overstayed our welcome! We only came here to turn down Vongola's offer anyways." Ray laughed at the incredulous faces he received.

"Are you stupid? Why would you turn down someone as strong as Vongola for an ally? And come here alone?" Mukuro was next to question the seemingly insane man.

Ray merely laughed at the question while Arc looked at them all with his blank orange eyes lighting up for a moment as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Arc doesn't like the way you guys operate. That's why we have to turn you down." Ray scratched the back of his head in a carefree manner even as he received more incredulous looks. "I know what you're thinking but Arc is the only reason my family is as powerful as it is. If Arc doesn't like something then we make sure to get rid of it so he won't have to see it anymore! Vongola included~!" Ray then proceeded to laugh as though he didn't threaten one of the most powerful mafia families.

Pink eyes flashed at the guardians coupled with a serene smile. "If you really know Arc then feel free to visit. It's always nice to see him so happy."

With that Ray walked out the door with Arc peering over his shoulder, waving to the others as they departed.

* * *

"So Arc… seems like these guys know who you are too." Ray chimed out cheerfully, a smile present on his face but his eyes had focused on an unknown spot. The duo was seated in their black Ferrari Enzo, speeding away from the Vongola estate.

Arc glanced up towards Ray, orange eyes staring at the other man curiously. In return, Ray's pink eyes drifted to meet Arc's for a brief moment.

"Do you want to play this like we played the other ones?" Ray sent Arc an empty smile before turning to focus his eyes back onto the road ahead of him.

Silence enveloped the car as Ray awaited Arc's response. Arc looked down at his lap for a few moments before lifting his head to set his gaze on Ray once more.

"I… want to see what they do." The small childish voice escaped from Arc's mouth. "They… They know me by 'Tsunayoshi' and that's more than what the others knew me by. I want to see if they can give me answers." Arc finished before closing his mouth and returning his gaze to his lap.

Ray let out a questioning noise beside him. "You really think these guys can help?" Arc nodded his head, almost seeming unsure of the action. "Well, alright. I'll trust you with this Arc. Though, I have to agree with them. It seems a little weird for an entire family to be run by a child." Ray chuckled at the annoyed look Arc shot him.

"We both know that I'm not a child, Ray." The petulant voice shot back.

"Technically, we're not sure what you are. We do know that you are smarter than a kid _'your age'_ should be." Ray reached over to gently tousle Arc's hair, much to the child's irritation. "But… no matter what or who you are, you'll always be my little Arc. Hell, you could be an old man or a complete psychopath for all I care and you'll still be the little Arc I love."

Orange eyes softened at the admission as Arc smiled back at his caretaker. "And you'll always be my Ray. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we have it~! Chapter three good to go. **

**And before you ask, yes there will be a substantial amount of Ray/Arc fluff in this story simply because these two characters are going to be so mentally screwed up that they take joy in little acts of comfort. The further we get in to the story the more whump you'll see for EVERY character in this story. ouo **

**Anyways~! I think that's it... Oh wait I feel the need to mention this simply because I feel like it's important information. Ray is Scottish and he is about 182 cm or 6' even. His accent will only appear when he gets really angry.**

**Why Scottish? Because I have a weird kink for the Scottish. Doesn't apply to British or Irish or anything else. It's just Scottish people and I'm really not to sure why. Eh, oh well useless information about Crowned Knight for you all. OuO Keep it in your scrapbooks~! **


	4. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: So I'm not dead! Yay! I'm working on Abandoned Sky, just be patient with me for a little longer! I own nothing btdubs.**

* * *

"Whoa…" Lambo gaped at the large English styled manor towering above them. Their car sat idly behind them as the group began walking towards the large oak doors.

"It's a good thing that they've been taking care of the Tenth while he's been here." Gokudera commented knocking on the marble barriers lining the staircase leading up to the entrance, checking the sturdiness of it all.

"Ray did seem to like Tsuna a ton so it'd be weird if he didn't take care of him!" Yamamoto laughed happily jogging up the stairs next to a fired up Ryohei.

Since Ray and Arc had appeared at the Vongola manor nearly a month before, the guardians had been in much better spirits. They had all been attempting to visit sooner but Federico had been quick to slash those hopes as fast as possible. He had constant surveillance put on the Guardians. Although, he hadn't expected how disloyal the guards he put on them to be, as soon as Federico left to go 'talk' with another family his guards stopped caring and let the Guardians do whatever they wished.

Once they were before the large oak doors Gokudera lifted his fist to knock only for the door to open before them and a single bright yellow eye to peer up at them from the darkness. Lambo let out a terrified yelp and stumbled behind Gokudera while the storm guardian stumbled back slightly.

"…." The yellow eye scanned the group silently. "…Who…?" A small voice questioned.

"Uhm…. We're here to see Ray." Yamamoto explained, looking slightly unnerved as the eye focused on him before the door closed with a soft click.

"Kufufufu… seems like we'll have to break our way in." Mukuro chuckled brandishing his trident and shoving his way to the front of the group to join an already irritated Hibari.

Before either of the two could break their way in, the door swung open completely. A tall man with messy blonde hair and dark red eyes wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants stood before them, lazily blinking.

There was a beat of silence before the man broke it, "… Can I help you?" The man's voice sounded as lazy as his actions looked.

"We're looking for the Tenth!" Gokudera growled out, already frustrated at the welcome they were receiving.

The man blinked again, seeming to process the information given to him. "The tenth? Is that a play?" He seemed to think a little more before slowly shaking his head. "No… we're not allowed to have plays here anymore. You might want to try the amphitheater five miles down the road." He commented pointing in an indistinct direction, his finger waving from side to side slowly.

Before anyone could respond, the man gained a contemplative look on his face. "You know, I've never seen that play… Maybe I should come with, just to make sure that you make it of course." He began to step out of the manor.

"NO! WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT A PLAY!" Gokudera exploded, the ridiculousness of this manor causing him to lose his temper for the first time in years.

The man looked affronted, "Then why were you talking about going to the amphitheater?" He squinted at the group uneasily.

"WE DIDN'T! YOU DID!" Lambo screamed from behind Gokudera.

"I did? Oh… well I'm sorry but I can't help you find your exotic show. Good day." The man walked back into the Manor and closed the door in their faces once more.

"… This place is EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted joyously as he and Yamamoto laughed at the strange encounters. Chrome giggled next to the two, finding the entire situation strangely amusing.

Hibari lifted his tonfa before smashing it through the wood of the door. Once the door fell a blue blur shot through the opening and launched itself at Hibari. Metal clashing rang through the entrance as a blue haired man clashed with Hibari, his two Hurlbat clashing against Hibari's tonfa. The sliver snowboard glasses reflecting Hibari's face back at him. The man was wearing a heavy white snow jacket with light blue designs and light blue snow pants with black snow boarding shoes.

The two continued to stare at one another, as the others rushed down the steps to help Hibari, before the man spoke, "We just fixed that door, man. What the hell is your problem?" His voice had what sounded like a northern European accent.

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Sigmund! Don't attack guests!" A familiar, Scottish tinted voice called from the entrance. There, standing at the now destroyed entrance, was Ray. Next to him was the lazy blonde and a young girl with long white hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white rain boots. Finally Arc was sitting contently in Ray's arms, watching the situation displayed before him with unemotional orange eyes.

Sigmund scoffed before taking his hurlbats and walking back up towards Ray.

The leader of the Luminoso family grinned awkwardly at the Guardians before letting out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about the confusion! Wiktoria came up to get me when you knocked the first time and I guess Arashi came out to mess with you guys a bit…" The girl with the yellow eyes waved shyly at the guardians, ducking behind Ray, clutching on to the bottom of his shirt. Arashi sent them a mischievous grin, his eyes remaining half lidded. "Sigmund… I'm not to sure what he's doing out here. To be honest I didn't know you were back yet." Ray grinned at the blue haired man while Arc waved from his arms.

Sigmund scoffed as he made his way up the stairs. "I just got back and was getting some lapskaus when I heard these bastards break the door down. We just got the damn thing fixed!" He grumbled patting Arc on the head before disappearing inside the manor.

"Right… well sorry about that Vongola! I didn't know you were coming today to be honest! Arc was super excited when he heard that we had visitors!" Arc blinked at them, expression a blank slate. "Come on in and get some food! It must've been a long trip, coming from Italy and all."

Ray grinned down at the as the two beside him assessed them without a single emotion betraying them.

* * *

**AN:**

**So like I said I'm trying my hardest to update but school and work and life you know?**

**EDIT: Sorryy! Thanks Kuroi Rin for pointing out my spelling error! It's been so long that I've forgotten some key things and I uploaded this just before class so I didn't get a chance to look over it! . I'm sorry It's been a super long day! **


End file.
